


Finding A Home

by fourshitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshitsune/pseuds/fourshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During filming of season 1, Dylan, Tyler Posey and Hoechlin clicked right away. They moved in together, having a blast with all kinds of pranks and dancing with holiday decorations. It didn’t take long before the fans reacted to the tension between Dylan’s character, “Stiles Stilinski”, and Hoechlin’s, “Derek Hale”. They called them Sterek. The fandom grew, gaining more people with the same interest at heart, Stiles and Derek."</p><p>Hobrien talking about their experience during their time on Teen Wolf, and how they found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Home

“Where do we start?” Dylan laughed nervously. The palms of his hands starting to sweat. His gaze burning a hole through the floor. A hand found its way on top of his. The touch calming him down, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He looked down at his hand, smiling. He felt a light squeeze. He finally met the eyes of the one holding his hand. Tyler.

“How about season 1, when it all began?” The woman sitting opposite of them suggested. Tyler gently nodded, answering her question. Dylan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His vocabulary suddenly out of reach. Tyler’s thumb caressed the top of his hand, soothing him. They were sitting in a small room. Three chairs, one for the interviewer, and two for the both of them. The walls were all black, the lighting reflecting in the dark paint. Behind the woman, on the wall, hang a painting. It was a colorful picture, standing out from the rest of the black, depressing room.

Dylan did all in his power not to look directly at the camera, scared the nerves might break him. Tyler began talking, staring at the woman in front of him as he did so. He didn’t let go of Dylan’s hand during the interview, not once.

_During filming of season 1, Dylan, Tyler Posey and Hoechlin clicked right away. They moved in together, having a blast with all kinds of pranks and dancing with holiday decorations. It didn’t take long before the fans reacted to the tension between Dylan’s character, “Stiles Stilinski”, and Hoechlin’s, “Derek Hale”. They called them Sterek. The fandom grew, gaining more people with the same interest at heart, Stiles and Derek._

_The writers of the show decided not to give Sterek a romantic storyline, but give fans scenes they would enjoy. The love for Sterek was strong, and the fans really wanted it. It grew so big; the writers were scared the ship would take over the show. They cut the interaction between Stiles and Derek, deciding to try to cool it down. Dylan and Tyler saw less and less of each other, and when they did not live together anymore, they barely saw each other at all. They both realized it wasn’t quite the same without one another._

_They met during interviews and conventions, and sometimes on set when they weren’t busy. They had the company of the rest of the cast, but it wasn’t the same. Without Crystal, Max, Charlie, Gage and Sinqua, the cast and the atmosphere wasn’t what it used to be. They barely hung out with each other outside of set. In addition, when Brittany left to shoot “Pitch Perfect”, Tyler and Brittany decided to break up, both wanting the other to find someone they truly deserved._

_During season 4, it all crashed down. The show lost many viewers and the storyline was bad. Their lives where chaotic. Dylan left to shoot “The Maze Runner” and Tyler didn’t see him for at least 8 weeks. Dylan and Britt broke up, both having too much going on at the same time, not having time for each other. They were happy they could end it when it was still good between them._

_Dylan and Tyler had a couple of scenes together, nothing major, but they both liked the moments their characters had together at the end of the season. However, they knew it wasn’t going to last and it was just an attempt to bring back all the viewers for season 5._

_At Wolf Moon Con, the fans were talking about how they thought the show wasn’t the same anymore and that they really missed Dylan and Tyler having scenes together. Tyler really missed Dylan, he missed hanging out with him, hearing his laugh, watching him smile. He knew his affection for Dylan had grown strong over the years, and there was no hiding how he really felt about him. He truly did love him. Tyler was honest with his fans, saying he really missed Dylan. He also agreed with a fan when she said, “Stiles is not like himself anymore”. He was done with the shit the writers and everyone threw at him._

_After the convention ended, he called Dylan right away. They agreed on meeting in person to talk about what was going on. When they finally met, they sat down, having an honest conversation about their relationship. Dylan admitted to having feelings for Tyler since they met, but in the beginning he thought it was in a bromantic way. They decided to give their relationship a try, and starting dating. It was perfect until the beginning of season 5._

* * *

 

“They called us in for a meeting, just the two of us. They explained how they wanted Sterek to die. They wanted us to sign a new contract, consisting of a few rules. If we signed, we were no longer allowed to date, at least not openly for a while, and no more Sterek scenes.” Tyler paused, taking a deep breath. The memories of the situation made him uneasy. Now it was Dylan’s turn to squeeze his hand, anchoring him back. They sat in silence for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. There was no denying it, they loved each other.

“We told the writers we needed some time to think. They left us in the room, waiting outside for us to make a decision. We had both already made up our minds; we weren’t going to sign. A stupid TV-show wasn’t worth putting out relationship on hold. They had no right to deny us the simplest pleasure of being in each other’s company. We were both so fed up after everything that had happened. They treated us like dirt, and I cannot even begin to describe how bad the fans were treated. They gave them hope that something was finally going to happen between Stiles and Derek, and then took it away. We wanted no part in something like that.” The woman in front of them nodded.

“So what happened when you decided not to sign?” She asked. Dylan and Tyler looked at each other and smiled.

“We left.” They both said, with smiles on their faces. It had been 2 years since they’d left Teen Wolf, and they were both glad they left when they did. Their careers went on as if nothing bad ever happened, and they couldn’t be happier. They were open about their relationship to the media, supporting each other on the red carpet whenever the other had a premiere to attend. They were finally happy. Together.

“I think I talk for everyone when I say we are all happy for you.” She said.

Instead of looking at the interviewer when she talked, Dylan stared at his boyfriend. He was beautiful. His lips - which had the power to seduce him, his eyebrows – having the power to communicate without saying a word, his hair – how good it felt between his fingers when he ran them through it, and most importantly, his eyes. His eyes was the most breathtaking feature. They had the power to make him feel comfortable, to make him feel at home. They’d finally found their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote because I was so fed up with MTV and how they want Sterek to die. I also read a post saying Hoechlin really misses Dylan and that the show isn't the same. They can treat me how they want without me caring, but cutting Dylan&Tyler's scenes together just beacause of a ship, is crazy. 
> 
> As I keep saying; Teen Wolf will end, but Sterek will live on.
> 
> (I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm Norwegian and really tired at the moment, haha)


End file.
